


Kennedy Airport is a Dreadful Place

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: I believe this is true.   Also a shoutout to Greta Thunberg, and Twister.  If you don't know Lord Stewart's tartan, imagine a ripe tomato.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Kennedy Airport is a Dreadful Place

Kennedy Airport is not just an abomination, Aziraphale thinks. It's a _blight_. It's a thrice-damned _blight_. And Crowley said there was no possible way he could take credit for it, although he'd lied about it in his reports and had. Once again, it was the humans. It was massive, it all looked the same, teeming with irritated people, none of the speakers worked properly (Crowley admits that the broken speakers may have been his doing, and that thing with the luggage carts and the one wobbly wheel was _definitely_ his doing) but the airport itself was not him at all.

"I think that girl has a point." Crowley says as they queue before some ridiculous security gate.

"What girl?"

"Oh, that girl, the Swedish one. She's all over Twitter. Took down Trump a few months ago, and the best part was it was all with _facts_. Went up before the United Nations and ripped them a new arsehole and a half for not looking after the planet properly. Went up one side of them and down the other. It was all facts." Crowley almost looks proud.

"Oh." 

"She started a sit-in in front of the Swedish government buildings. Skipped school to do it. Now it's gone global." 

They just walk through the security gates, right past the guards, who have something much more interesting to look at, like empty grey bins.

"She did all this by herself?" Aziraphale says.

"Yeah." Crowley nods. "Well, there are some things you can't do sitting on your arse in bookstores." He absently licks his top lip. 

Aziraphale decides not to comment on Crowley's arse and how delightful it is. He tastes vanilla ice cream. "Show me this Twister thing." He says instead.

The demon turns the exact shade of red that the weft in Lord Stewart's tartan, and he starts coughing. "You mean Twitter. Twister is something entirely different."

"So what is it?"

"Er ... you wouldn't like it." Crowley is still choking, and he looks very uncomfortable. Aziraphale makes a note to ask someone else about this Twister.

"So what's Twitter?"

"You might hate that, too. The American President is on there. He's a monumental orange raving ... _thing_, he makes Gabriel look civilized."

"Nothing I'm not used to, then." 

Crowley smiles, very slightly. "All right."

They sit in two seats next to each other, heads bowed over Crowley's mobile by their gate until it's time for their flight to leave, chuckling and laughing at the phone screen. Quite a few people look at them and smile to themselves.


End file.
